ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xia Qingyue/@comment-43617448-20190825132625
When I first read that brutal and heart wrenching summary of the next volumes events, I was left with hatred for XQ. I asked myself, why would she just betray YC all of a sudden? Why would she deliberately destroy BPS & “kill” all of YCs family? Why wouldn’t she just not interfere and instead go through so much lengths to break YCs mind even though she knew he would be able to escape somehow? After having a day of reflection and contemplation, it has allowed me to understand a few points about this whole confusing ordeal with XQ’s betrayal. She acquires BB as a protective Talisman for YC to protect him in the future. You can argue that this is in order to cause her to suffer greatly by destroying her pride, but she would know that this wouldn’t be effective for 1000 years as it could be easily canceled by the Soul Bell. I do know this event led to her losing the expectation of her father of her, thus destroying her will to live as the revelations she learns, but that’s ties to my next point, which is that she never makes a meaningless move. She knew already about YCs Dark powers, so her sudden outburst is completely against her character, unless there is a reason behind it. At this point in the story, is has been strongly apparent that there is 100% reason behind everything that she does. By demonstrating her ruthlessness and decisiveness, it leaves no room for doubt from the other parties, and serves as an excuse to publicly “discard” her Allegiance with YC. BB is able to save YC from XQ Before she can “kill” him, thus providing the reason behind that whole event After destroying BPS, she starts spitting venom at YC, about Shen Xi’s “death” in which is completely unnecessary as he is about to “die” unless it’s to fuel his hatred even more It is strongly hinted that she has completely understood MX and YC life and death bounding relationship and using that to her advantage to save YC, as she knew that the protective talisman would only work once as it would be destroyed by the Brahma soul bell. As she is about to kill YC, she references him becoming a “Sworn God” in the next life, which is something that has been prophesied and only known to the Eternal Heaven Realm. After YC escapes with a dying MX, XQ declares that the SSR is under her protection. She says that she does this because she owes them a favor, but the reasons behind this seems very fishy <_< After going to immersive psychological despair, the devil seed which HSDE planted in YC coincidentally awakes. This does so because of his extremely depressed and hate filled mental state, which is needed to cultivate “Darkness Forever” XQ has the Heart if the Snow Glaze which allows her to transcend comprehension. It has been hinted that it is because of this that she has come to know about all of the strange coincidences that have led XQ & YC together, and allow her to see the future consequences. The last point is rather iffy, but XL is the only person so far in the series which can decipher the God text completely, which is needed to become a god. If she is dead, YC can not become a god because he still needs one last piece of the text, which hasn’t been deciphered yet, in order to complete it. If he can’t become a true god, he can not resurrect the fallen people of BPS Another thing i noticed, is that after YC leaves MX’s corpse behind at the lake, the lake starts to glow with a mysterious blue, thus hinting that the Ice Phoenix rebirth ability may have been triggered, in which revives MXs spirit, so there may be hope in that as well. Remember, Mars initially planned for YCs daughter to be killed in order to trigger his corruption, but he stated it was too horrible for him, so he instead decided to go through with a different method for YCs Ascension. If this was really the method, it would completely violate his previous comments. All in all, if we do learn that this whole BS was in fact a plan concocted by XQ and her supreme comprehension of HSDE’s intensions , it wouldn’t be a completely unexplainable. Have faith in Mars, I’m sure he has reasons for this. P.S. I still don’t like XQ that much though, I just hope everyone is still alive lol.